Operation: Marriage?
by k8lin.o10
Summary: While Rikuo has been training for the upcoming fight with Seimei, a certain old geezer has been plotting 'something' for his grandson. Will this 'something' be a good thing or a bad thing? And will Tsurara be able to handle...Full Summary inside
1. After the Kyoto Arc

**A/N:** Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction so please bear with me and tell me if i made any mistakes. The plot is set during the months after the Kyoto arc. The pairing is either RikuoxTsurara(just love them so much!) or RikuoxOC. The OC will be introduced in the next chapters(maybe, not yet sure) and will become a main character. Rihan is also alive. Slight AR(I think). Please read and review!

**Summary: **While Rikuo has been training for the upcoming fight with Seimei, a certain old geezer has been plotting 'something' for his grandson. Will this 'something' be a good thing or a bad thing? And will Tsurara be able to handle what will be coming to destroy her and her precious master's current relationship?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago.

xxXXoXXxx

_Haru_, for some people it means a new beginning. This "some" would be including Nura Rikuo, an ordinary boy with a group of weird friends and with an ordinary middle school life… or so they thought. His family actually consists of groups of yokais and his bloodline consists of strong heirs of the _Nura Gumi_(a strong clan consisting of strong yokais), and he is their Third Heir. He may seem like a weak and ordinary kid because of his human/day form, but when night falls the seemingly ordinary kid turns into a strong, hot, and mischievous guy with white and black hair that defies gravity and has crimson red eyes. Some yokais from the Nura Gumi has been after his head because they refuse to have a weak human-like leader. But those days have stopped after he has proven that he is worthy of being the next head of the Nura Gumi by defeating the Kyoto yokai. And now he is training to be even more stronger.

_CLASH CLASH SLASH CRASH BOOM! _Sounds of swords and sickle clashing with each other can be heard from the secret training base under the nura mansion. The cause of this is the intense training Rikuo is receiving from Itaku.

"Gah!" screamed Rikuo

"what's wrong Rikuo? Looks like you've been forgetting the basics" Itaku said in a mocking tone

"shut up Itaku. My body's just still a little weak since I'm still recovering." Said Rikuo while wiping away the blood flowing from his eyebrows.

Itaku smirked and said "Hmph. Trying to make up excuses for being **really** weak huh?"

A vein popped outside of his head "I'm not weak!" an angry Rikuo yelled

"oh really? Prove it then" Itaku kept on teasing the angry Rikuo

xxXXoXXxx

_meanwhile inside the mansion…_

The _sodaisho_ is calmly drinking tea while listening to the bickering of the two guests in front of him. The yokais who are peeping through the slight openings just sweat dropped at the scene.

"AAHH! I've had enough!" shouted one of the guests the seemed to be a girl(they're wearing cloaks) as she stood up

"Where do you think you're going?" asked the other guest that was a guy

"where else? Home!" shouted the girl with a vein popping out of her head as she stomps her way out of the room

"Come back here!" he sighed as she closed the shoji door with a loud bang "Sodaishou, why aren't you saying anything to convince her?" he asked angrily

"why should I? if she really doesn't want to let her be." Nurarihyon said calmly

"Nurarihyon!" the guy said through his gritted teeth as Nurarihyon still just sips his tea calmly. "fine" the guy sighed in defeat. "but if ever I'm able to finally persuade her, it's your turn to persuade that grandson of yours. Got it?"

"Of course, of course. Don't worry." Nurarihyon said as the guy stood up and walked to the door.

"oh, and one more thing." Nurarihyon said

"what is it?" asked the guy without turning around

"if we're not able to persuade them, at all, **the deal's off**." As he said the last part his tone became serious and dangerous.

"Alright." Said the guy as he opened the door and ran off to find the girl he was with.

When the sound of footsteps finally disappeared, Nurarihyon sighed and said irritably "idiotic son of mine, why did you make that decision by yourself?"

xxXXoXXxx

_back at the training base…_

Tsurara hesitantly walked to the training base "um, excuse me, waka" she said. As soon she opens the door, a flying Rikuo was the first thing that greeted her.

"kyaahh" Tsurara shouted as Rikuo landed on her

"Aahh! I'm sorry Tsurara!" He said as he gets off of her. "what are you doing here?" he asked looking confused ate her sudden appearance.

"I'm just to inform the two of you that dinner's ready." She said while rubbing her head

"what it's already nighttime?"(he's been training in his human form)asked the shocked and wounded Rikuo

"yes. Didn't you notice at all?"

"no, I didn't. Anyway let's take a break Itaku" but when he turned around Itaku was gone. 'hm? Maybe he already went back to Tono. He could've just stayed here for the night though. Oh well.' Rikuo thought. "Let's go Tsurara." He said as he started leading the girl to the dining room.

"But waka, we need to treat your wounds first. I'll go get the first aid kit. Please just wait here for a while." Said the concerned subordinate of Rikuo

"ah, but Tsurara!" he started but she was already gone into the corner. He just sighed and sat down near the door to wait for her.

_After 10 minutes…_

"I'm so sorry waka I…"she started but was cut off when she noticed that he fell asleep. 'Should I wake him up? No, I'll just treat him while his asleep' she thought. 'now that I think about it, this the first time I could actually waka's face this upclose. heehee. He looks so cute!' as she treats his wounds without waking him up. When Tsurara was about to finish, Rikuo suddenly woke up and mumbled something.

"hun..gry..." GRROOOWWLLL

Tsurara just laughed at her Master "Shall we go to the dining room then waka?" she asked the blushing young master of hers.

* * *

**Dictionary:**

Haru-spring

Nura Gumi-Nura Clan

Sodaisho-Supreme Commander


	2. The Mysterious Yokai

Chapter 2

"Darn that old man. Who does he think he is ordering me around like that?" Complained the young girl that is nearing their own mansion.

"I'm your father for crying out loud!" the old man said as he catches up with her

"Oh, so you're here" she said in a boring tone

"Don't 'oh, so you're here' me young lady. Why did you runoff like that?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're forcing me and I don't even know the guy! I don't trust strangers dad! You're the one who taught me never to trust strangers!"she replied angrily

"Well I know his father so he's not a total stranger." he said defending himself and Rikuo

"I don't even know what he looks like!" and then her father suddenly shows her a picture of Rikuo he got from Nurarihyon.

"He's just a normal human dad." She said. Her throat was getting dry from all the shouting so she tried to stop shouting, for now.

"He's not. He has the blood of Nurarihyon flowing in his veins. Or so I heard." The last part became a whisper but the girl still heard it.

"See! You're not even sure if he really does have the blood of Nurarihyon. Heck he doesn't even look that close to him!" she screamed with a vein popping out of her head. 'I'm gonna lose myself any moment now!' she screamed mentally.

"What's going on? Why are you shouting dear?" asked a beautiful woman that seems to be in her 30s. 'Thank you dear! You saved me from being killed!' the guy thought as he was looking dreamily at the woman.

"It's nothing mom. Sorry for disturbing you." The girl said in an apologetic tone

"Well alright then. Come on in, dinner's ready" she said as she motioned them to get inside

"_hai_!" the girl and her dad said in unison

xxXXoXXxx

_back at the nura mansion…_

Rikuo keeps on gobbling down the food in front of him, "seconds please!" The yokais thought 'he must be really hungry' and sweat dropped as Wakana gave him a lot of rice, again.

"Well, I guess it's not his fault since Itaku made him train all day without any breaks" said the concerned Tsurara. All the other yokais just nodded in agreement.

"But I wonder who the two yokais were. I felt a pretty strong _osore_ from one of them" said Kurotabou who just came in the room.

"really?"asked Natto-Kozo

"Yeah. Didn't you notice it? While they were arguing, one of them was leaking their osore." said Kubinashi.

The room suddenly became silent as everyone tried to remember the events that happened earlier. Rikuo, who was listening to what Kurotabou and Kubinashi said, was the one to break the silence.

"There were visitors?" he asked

"Yes waka." They all said in unison. "hhmm. Well anyway, thanks for the food!" he suddenly shouted. When they looked at Rikuo, they just realized that he already ate half of their dinner.

While everyone was making a ruckus, Nurarihyon seemed to be in deep thought as he looks at the sky.

"Sodaishou, shouldn't we tell Rikuo already?" Gyuuki asked the dazed sodaisho

"Oi oyaji!" greeted Rihan

When Nurarihyon saw him, he immediately punched Rihan in the head "You idiot! Why did you decide that deal all by yourself! And where have you been? Because you were gone I had to deal with them myself!" he asked angrily

"Them?" Asked the confused Rihan while rubbing the spot he was hit

"The yokais you had made a pact with!" Nurarihyon shouted

"Oh, them. Wait. They came?" panic was noticeable in his tone and face. "Oh no, what are we gonna do? How are we gonna tell Rikuo?"

"We? I'm very sorry Rihan-sama, but.." Gyuuki paused. "You're gonna tell him yourself" Gyuuki and Nurarihyon said in unison. Rihan just gaped at them.

xxXXoXXxx

_the next morning…_

The birds were chirping and the sun was shining. Rihan was in the garden standing near the weeping sakura tree. 'Looks like it will be a beautiful and peaceful day today' he thought while smiling.

"AAHHH!I'M GONNA BE LATE!" a voice shouted clearly belonging to Rikuo's. ''Or...maybe not'' Rihan said as he saw Rikuo running in the halls with a bread in his mouth with Tsurara and Aotabou following closely behind him.

"_Ittekimasu_!" the three shouted and was answered by Wakana saying "_itterashai_!"

"Ne! Rihan-sama! When are you gonna tell him?" asked Gyuuki.

Rihan sighed and closed his eyes. After a minute, he opened his right eye that was full of determination, with a hint of nervousness, and said, "tonight. I'm gonna tell him tonight."

xxXXoXXxx

_At school…_

Rikuo let out a sigh of relieve as he sat down on his chair just as the bells were already ringing. "Thank goodness we were able to come before the gates closed" he whispered. Then he suddenly remembered the conversation that he heard from everyone 'I wonder, are they part of the Nura Gumi? No, if they were Kurotabou and the others must have known who the owner of the osore they felt was.' During lunch break, Rikuo asked Tsurara if she saw their faces.

"Their faces? I'm sorry waka. They were wearing cloaks so I wasn't able see their faces at all." Tsurara said apologetically.

"I see. How about you Aotabou?" he asked the other person next to him

"I'm sorry waka but I, too, wasn't able to see their faces. By the way waka, why are you asking?" Aotabou asked

"hm? It's nothing. I was thinking that maybe I would know them" Rikuo replied

_Ding Dong Ding_

The last bell of the day finally rang, but the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol is still in the classroom discussing about Yokais. No one was really listening to Kiyotsugu as he keeps on rambling about a yokai that can control plants. As much as Rikuo wants to listen so as not to offend his friend he couldn't stop thinking who the two yokais were.

"Ne, Rikuo-kun" at the sudden sound of his name, he couldn't help to be surprised. "Are you okay Rikuo-kun? You've been spacing out all day." Asked Kana

"huh? Ah, yeah, I'm alright. Sorry for worrying you, Kana-chan" he replied with a reassuring smile.

"oh, I see." She said happily knowing that he's alright

_On the way home from school…_

"I'm so tired" Rikuo and Tsurara sighed at the same time. Aotabou isn't with them since he went home first saying "I have to go home waka. I'm very sorry!"repeatedly.

"_Tadaima_!" Rikuo said as they reached the mansion. They were greeted by everyone with "Welcome home waka and Yuki-onna."

"Welcome home. huh? What's wrong Rikuo? you look really tired" Asked Wakana

"It's nothing mom, we're fine." Rikuo replied

"I see. Well your father and grandfather wants to see you just tell them what happened." Wakana told them.

"Alright thanks mom"

After Rikuo changed his clothes, he went straight to the room where his grandpa and father were waiting.

"Ah Ri-ri-rikuo, s-so you're h-home?" asked the nervous Rihan.

"Yes" Said the confused Rikuo.

"What happened? You got back pretty late today?" Nurarihyon asked

"well…" he started as he sat down

_Flashback_

The Kiyojuji club is now walking towards the school gate while Maki and Torii keeps telling each other stories as they ignore Kiyotsugu, when they suddenly heard a scream from behind the school. Yura immediately ran towards the voice followed by Rikuo and Tsurara. When Kana and the others just realized what was going on they ran after them, especially Kiyotsugu who thought it was gonna be a yokai. When they reached the back of the school they found an unconscious girl.

"She must have passed out" Yura said as she looks for a pulse. Rikuo was looking around for anything suspicious when he suddenly felt that they were being watched. He couldn't pinpoint where and it seems that Yura and Tsurara also noticed it. As they were walking while carrying the girl, they didn't notice that it was more than one yokai that were watching them.

They had to bring the girl to the nearest clinic they could find. Rikuo and Tsurara decided to watch over her until she wakes up so that they could question her what happened. They all agreed to it, except Kana and Shima since they're thinking something might happen if they're left alone but finally gave in. It didn't take long before the girl woke up, but when they asked her what happened all she said was that she couldn't remember much, all she remember is that a vine suddenly crept on her ankle and pulled her, she tried to cut it but it was too hard to be cut and after that, all she saw was darkness. They walked her home and had to walk back home which was soooo far from the girls house.

_End of Flashback_

"I see. She didn't tell you anything else?" Rihan's face suddenly became serious after Rikuo finished talking.

"No. Why do you have someone in mind dad?" he asked, but he suddenly remembered Kiyotsugu discussing about a certain yokai that can control plants. 'Could it be that yokai?' Rikuo thought to himself.

"Well, I know a yokai who might be the one who caused the incident but I'm not too sure" Rihan said in reply to Rikuo's question

"But first, th-there's something I need to tell you and if they're connected with each other, it might lead to that yokai" Rihan said in a perfectly normal tone but in truth his having a headache thinking of ways on how to tell Rikuo about the pact.

"What's it about dad?"

"Well, it's about a certain yokai…" he started.

xxXXoXXxx

**A/N:** ok so I'll stop there, but wow that's a long chapter! I'm sorry if I'm not able to put in any RikuTsu moments, I just can't think of the perfect scene. I'll try to put in more RikuTsu moments in future chapters. In the next chapter the topic would be about the 'pact' that Rihan made with a certain yokai. Hope you liked the chapter! RnR please!

**Dictionary:**

Hai-yes

Osore-Fear

Ittekimasu-We're going

Itterashai-Have a nice day

Tadaima-We're home/back


	3. The Deal

Chapter 3

**Rihan's POV**

It started years before Yamabuki Otome disappeared. I was still searching around for yokais that would be of some use to the clan. While I was walking around the village, I heard a group of humans talking about a rich powerful yokai. I thought they were talking about me, but when I heard 'liver' I decided to eavesdrop for a bit.

"Hey, have you heard? The yokai that was responsible for killing and eating the livers of the humans in the next village, turns out to be living here!" a random villager said

'next village?' I thought 'oh! Could they be talking about 'that' village?' The village I was referring to was the village where I found Yamabuki ("more like kidnapped" Nurarihyon interrupted). When I first went there I also heard about the 'rich and powerful yokai' but I decided to believe that it was just some false rumor. But when I heard the 'rich and powerful yokai' was in this village in the edo area, I couldn't just leave it alone. So I decided to sneak around when night fell but then I noticed another yokai sneaking around and ended up stalking that yokai since he looked somewhat familiar. When I realized who it was, I almost collapsed.

"Yamabuki, what are you doing here?" I asked

She gasped in shock and happily said "Rihan-sama! I've finally found you."

"found me?"

"Yes. I thought you've gone out to sneak around again, so I thought that maybe if I sneak around too, I may be able to find you. And I was right!" she exclaimed happily. I just sweatdropped as she was clueless as always.

"You need to go back Yamabuki. I can handle myself. After all I am the _Nidaime_ of the nura gumi."

"but.." she started but was cut off when we both suddenly noticed an unfamiliar osore.

"who's there?" the unknown yokai asked. I revealed myself to him and stopped Yamabuki from revealing herself. " and you are?" he asked. 'what you don't know me? I'm a well known yokai in the edo area!' I screamed mentally. "my name is nura rihan, the nidaime of the nura gumi." I said confidently. "Are you the yokai that's been killing humans in the next village?" I asked

"If I am what are you gonna do about it?" the yokai asked with a smirk on his face

"Kill you for trespassing into my territory and for killing those innocent humans!" I said the last part with a dangerous tone and a murderous aura was surrounding me. I drew nenekirimaru and slashed the yokai but he was able to shield himself by controlling a plant. I was shocked but was able to compose myself after a second.

After hours of fighting, he finally gave in. I was impressed with his strength so I decided to persuade him to join my _Hyakki Yakou_.

"Oi, what's your name?"

"_Kojo Sosa_" Kojo said while panting hard.

"Would you like to join my Hyakki Yakou, Kojo?"

" Why would I join Your Hyakki Yakou after we just fought each other?" Kojo asked confused at the sudden change of heart.

"Your strong, and you didn't give up so easily even when you already saw that I had the upperhand." I explained. "So, how about it?" He seemed to be thinking if he could trust me or not and if I was lying.

"I'll only do it if you agree on one condition."

"What is it?"

"I'll join your Hyakki Yakou if you agree to let our children marry each other."

"You're….married?" I asked

"Of course I am you dimwit! If I wasn't you think I would suggest that kind of deal?"

I just stared at him for a while with a blank expression on my face and then I finally said "Alright." Yamabuki looked like her soul disappeared from her body. Even Kojo was shocked that I answered quickly

"Wait a minute, Rihan-sama, did I hear right? Did you just say alright? Not 'I'll think about it'?" Yamabuki came back to her senses and came out of her hiding place and questioned me.

"Yep. Both of you heard me. I said 'alright' "

"why would you agree to that kind of deal?" she yelled at me

"Come on, what harm could happen? I'll just persuade our child when the time comes."

"But there are a lot of other strong yokais. He's not the only one. We can't just force our child to marry a complete stranger."

"It'll be fine Yamabuki, I assure you."

"Rihan-sama! Think about our future child! Do you think he would be happy with having an arranged engagement before his even born!"

"Don't worry Yamabuki. If I can't convince him, then I'll just call the deal off. You alright with that?" she seemed to relax a bit after i said that.

"Well, i guess so. But...I'm still a bit nervous about this deal." she said talking to herself

"hm? What did you say Yamabuki?"

"Oh, it's nothing. But don't blame me if our son gets angry at you."

"I won't, I won't. Well, what do you say, deal?"

After Kojo recomposed himself again, he cleared his throat and said "Alright then, we have a deal. I'll join your Hyakki Yakou and let our children marry each other." Kojo said with a large smile plastered on his face.

xxXXoXXxx

**A/N: **haahh, finally finished! sorry if the chapter's a bit short and Sorry if Yamabuki's character is a bit off and somehow made it like Wakana's character. So what do you guys think of this chapter? RnR please!

**Dictionary:**

Kojo Sosa(just made it up)- plant manipulation

Nidaime-second heir

Hyakki Yakou-Night Parade of a Hundred Demons


	4. That Night

Chapter 4

**Normal POV**

After Rihan finished his story, he nervously waited for Rikuo's reaction. Rikuo just stared at him with a shocked face. What Rihan just told him couldn't fully sink in. When it finally did,

"SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THE DEAL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT WAS THAT? YOU'RE MAKING ME MARRY A STRANGER?" Rikuo screamed at the top of his lungs. He also transformed into his night form. It wouldn't be a surprise if everyone in the mansion heard him.

"I'm really sorry Rikuo! I just said it on a whim!" Rihan said in an apologetic tone while crying and bowing, to the angry Rikuo, comically while Nurarihyon just watched them in the sidelines.

"Come on dad, help me out here…" Rihan said pleadingly to the First.

"No way. This all your fault Rihan. You deal with him yourself." He said as he stood up and walked to the door. "Why don't you all stop eavesdropping as well." When he opened the door, all kinds of yokai fell into the room which is mainly Tsurara, Kejouro, Kubinashi, Kurotabou, Aotabou, and some smaller yokais.

"We're very sorry for eavesdropping sodaisho!" they all said at the same time and went back to what they were doing before. Rikuo has finally somehow calm down after minutes of screaming at his dad.

"Seriously, what were you thinking, agreeing to that stupid deal dad?" he asked the shivering and still crying Rihan.

"I just said it 'coz I thought it would be fun…" he said in a soft whisper

"What part of this is fun? Yamabuki-san was right. There are a lot of other, and much stronger, yokais out there. You could've just rejected it." Rikuo kept on shouting at Rihan when the door suddenly opened.

"Sorry to interrupt, but dinner's ready." Wakana told them cheerfully, Rikuo stopped shouting and Rihan said ''aahh, Wakana I'm glad you're here. Rikuo kept on lecturing me…" he complained to his wife.

"Well I wouldn't blame him, because you did agree with that stupid deal all by yourself and didn't think about your future child's feelings. Heehee. I was kinda eavesdropping too." Wakana said with an innocent smile on her face while Rihan just gaped at her and the others just sweat dropped. The night went by fast….for some.

xxXXoXXxx

When Tsurara woke up the next morning, her head felt like it was about to break apart. When Rikuo noticed this he wasn't surprised,

"Ne, Ts-tsurara…" he called to her nervously

"What is it, waka?"

"Since you're not feeling very well, why don't you stay here for today. I'll just bring to you the homeworks."

"No, I can't! I'm your bodyguard, I can't let you go alone. Besides I…feel…per..fec..tly…fine" before she hit the floor, luckily Rikuo caught her.

"See, you're not fine. Don't worry about me just take care of yourself. Besides Aotabou would be coming with me so don't worry." He carried her back to her room and forced her to get some sleep.

When he left the room, he stayed outside the door for a bit and thought 'hah, gladly she doesn't remember what happened last night' with a visible blush on his face. Tsurara, who was supposed to be asleep, suddenly woke up when she remembered something similar happened just recently, without the getting sick part. She blushed as she remembers bits and bits of what happened last night.

xxXXoXXxx

_Flashback_

During dinner time, everyone partied after hearing about the news of Rikuo getting married. Rikuo tried to explain but they just won't listen. Tsurara was so depressed about it that she drank and drank and drank all her depression away until Kubinashi stopped everyone from drinking anymore sake.

"Tsurara you should already stop drinking. You still have classes tomorrow." Kubinashi pleaded

"Ah come on Kubinashi, loosen up a bit ~~~"

The almost drunk Rikuo said, "I'll take care of her Kubinashi. Just get everyone else back to their room." He carried Tsurara to her room, bridal style.

When he finally arrived at her room, "Rikuo-sama, what would I do when you finally get married? It's already painful enough seeing you being so friendly with Ienaga-san. But to see you spending the rest of your life with another girl, I don't think I would live that long." she said while subconsciously caressing his face and frozen teardrops fell from her eyes. "I love you very much Rikuo-sama, why can't you see that? Why do I always have to suffer just because you can't understand my feelings for you?" as she says everything that's been bottled up inside her she couldn't help hugging him while crying her heart out for about 5 minutes.

"Tsurara, I didn't know you had such feelings for me. And I thought I was the only one." He said when her crying has subsided and looked at her with pain clearly seen in his eyes.

"What do you mean, Rikuo-sama?"

"I thought that my feelings for you were one-sided, I didn't think you would feel the same." he said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"You mean, you…"

"Yeah. I love you, too, Tsurara. I always have and always will. I don't even know when it started." After hearing those words coming straight from his mouth, some weight has finally left her shoulder. He cupped her face and wiped her tears away. He leaned his face closer and closer to hers until their faces were only inches away from each other. She felt a lot of passion from his kiss but at the same time she could tell he was hungry for her. 'His/her lips feels so soft' they both thought. All the sadness, depression, and pain she endured these past years disappeared in an instant just because of this one special kiss. Her heart was beating rapidly and her face was hot and as red as a ripe strawberry. When they finally pulled away from each other, they were both gasping for their breaths.

" I love you…Tsurara. And I promise to you that I would never agree to marrying some stranger because of the deal that dad made." Rikuo said in a romantic and seductive voice while panting.

Just hearing his voice made her blush even more and her face already felt blazing hot "I love you, too, Rikuo-sama."

_End of flashback_

xxXXoXXxx

"Oh no! how could I face him now?" screamed the troubled ice maiden. "Maybe he doesn't remember. Yeah, maybe Rikuo-sama won't remember it. If he did, he would be tense and everything just like me, right?" she said talking and convincing herself that he doesn't remember. But, unluckily for her, he did remember. He's just good at acting that he doesn't. When he arrived at school, he couldn't concentrate at all. He keeps on remembering what happened.

"Are you alright, Rikuo-kun? Your face is red. Do you have a fever or something?" Kana asked worriedly.

"No I'm alright Kana-chan. Thanks for worrying about me." Just as Kana was about to say something, the teacher arrived.

"Alright class, settle down. We have a transfer student today."

"oohh…." Everyone said, interested who it could be.

"Come on in." the teacher motioned her to get in. When they saw the transfer student, the boys' eyes almost fell out with their tongues out as if they were some kind of dog and the girls just glared at her. Rikuo wasn't all that interested but he's gotta admit, she really is pretty cute and couldn't help staring at her. "Okay then, please introduce yourself."

"Hello everyone. My name is Hanazono Yuri. Please to meet you." She said with a bow.

xxXXoXXxx

**A/N:** Yay! Finally made the fourth chapter! I wonder if Rikuo is a bit out of character here? Do you guys find the transfer student suspicious and mysterious? Tell me what you guys think about the chapter. If there are any mistake just tell me. Criticism is alright too, just not too much, since it would help me a lot.


	5. The Transfer Students

Chapter 5

"Alright class, settle down. We have a transfer student today."

"oohh…." Everyone said, interested who it could be.

"Come on in." the teacher motioned her to get in. When they saw the transfer student, the boys' eyes almost fell out with their tongues out as if they were some kind of dog and the girls just glared at her. Rikuo wasn't all that interested but he's gotta admit, she really is pretty cute. Her hair is blonde and goes straight to her waist but curls midway down to the bottom and wears a black-laced headband. She has large, pink, round eyes and a beautiful smile that makes her look even cuter. She also has a great figure. "Okay then, please introduce yourself."

"Hello everyone. My name is Hanazono Yuri. Pleased to meet you." She said with a bow. After she introduced herself, the boys became even more excited.

"Even her name is pretty."

"Yeah. Yuri, huh?"

"Wonder if she's available." The boys whispered to each other with hearts on their eyes and tongues out. The girls that heard them just growled and glared at their new rival for the boys' attention.

"You may sit down over by the window at the back miss Hanazono." The teacher pointed at the vacant seats behind Kana and Torii.

"um, sensei, there's someone else besides me, right?" Yuri asked, while raising an eyebrow, confused.

"huh? Oh, that's right. There is. Where is he?" the class started whispering again especially the girls when they heard the word 'he'.

"oohh, I wonder who it is."

" 'he'? So it'll be a guy?"

"kyah! I'm so excited!"

"I wonder how he looks like."

"Well…" she said as she looks at the door when it suddenly opened.

"I'm sorry for being late,_ sensei_." The student said in a cool voice. The atmosphere suddenly changes with the girls drooling on him and the boys glaring at him. Yuri's face brightened up a bit but not too noticeable. The guy resembles Yuri other than the gender. He has blonde, curly hair. He also has pink, round eyes but are smaller compared to Yuri's and seems to be a bit muscular and is taller that her.

"It's fine. Come here, introduce yourself."

"Morning, my name's Hanazono Nashi. Pleased to meet you."

"kyaahh!" the girls squeled including Kana, Maki, and Torii.

"Wait, did he say Hanazono?"

"Are they related?"

"Well they sorta resemble each other. Are they twins?"

"Cool, we have twins in our class!"

"Settle down class." The teacher's voice boomed in the classroom making the students shut their mouths.

"The two of you can sit over there." He said pointing on the vacant seats.

"Hai!" the transferees said in unison

xxXXoXXxx

_During lunch time…_

The two transferees were instantly surrounded by their classmates when the bell signaling lunch time finally rang. They showered them with all kinds of questions and they tried their best to answer all of them even if some were a bit awkward. The questions that they answered were mostly:

"where do you live?"

"are you related with each other?"

"Do you have a girlfriend/boyfriend?"

And other weird questions. They were also asked by Kiyotsugu if they were interested in yokais. They seem to be shocked at the question and so the others yelled at him saying,

"THEY'RE NOT INTERESTED!"

"GET AWAY FROM THEM BEFORE YOU INFECT THEM WITH YOUR STRANGENESS!"

"Alright, alright sheesh. I was just asking." After everyone separated and their classmates stopped asking them questions, Maki, with Torii and Kana, approached them.

"Nashi-san, Yuri-san, would you like to have lunch with us?" Maki asked

"With the three of you?" Yuri asked

"There are others that would jo-" Kana was cut off when Nashi suddenly said,

"As for me, no thanks. I'd like to eat alone." And then walked away to who knows where.

"Huh? Is there something that I said?" Kana asked. "We just wanted him to eat with us and the others and be friends with him. Right?" Maki and Torii nodded in response.

"Just ignore him. He's a bit of a loner sometimes. What was it that you were gonna say, um…"

"Oh, right you don't know our names yet. I'm Ienaga Kana. The blonde one is Maki Saori…" she said while pointing to the big-breast blonde.

"Nice to meet you by the way." Maki said

" …while the other one is Torii Natsumi." She said while pointing to the green-haired girl with cat-like eyes.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Torii greeted.

"I was just saying that there are others who'll be eating with us. They're in the rooftop."

Yuri stared at them for a while as if she's trying to read their minds.

"Why are you staring at us like that Hanazono-san?" Torii asked while smiling awkwardly since it's somehow making her uncomfortable.

"These 'others' that you were referring to, who are they?" she said as if she was already expecting the answer.

"They're 3 boys and a girl who are our classmates and also another girl that's from a different class."

"And their names are?"

"Kiyojuji Kiyotsugu-kun, Jiro Shima-kun, Nura Rikuo-kun, Oikawa Tsurara, and Keikain Yura." Maki said while counting off using her fingers.

"Keikain …Yura?" Yuri asked with shock clearly heard in her voice

"Yeah. What's wrong? Do you know her, Hanazono-san?" asked Torii

"Ah! No. Not really." She started thinking if she should join them or not.

"I'm sorry but as much as I want to join you I can't join you today. Maybe next time." Yuri said as she stood up and looked for Nashi.

"See you later then!" she said while happily waving good bye to them.

"Aaww, too bad." Maki said in a disappointing tone.

"Well, Hanazono-san said we could invite her next time so we're not totally hopeless. Come on, Rikuo-kun and the others must be waiting for us already."

_Meanwhile at the rooftop…_

"Kana-chan and the others sure are slow. I wonder what they're doing." Rikuo said while looking at his wristwatch.

"Aren't they trying to invite the Hanazono twins in class?" Yura said while shoving a spoonful of rice into her mouth.

"Oh, I see." Rikuo was about to put some unagi into his mouth when he noticed someone standing alone on the edge of the rooftop. 'hm? Isn't that…' he thought as he stood up and walked toward the familiar figure.

"Huh? Nura-kun where are you going?" asked Kiyotsugu

"I just want to confirm something. I'll be back in a sec." As he approached the figure he finally saw who it was. "Ah! So it really was you, Hanazono-kun." Nashi stared at him for a while like he was trying to remember his name. "Ah! My name is Nura Rikuo by the way." Rikuo said with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Nura….Rikuo? Ah, I see." He said with a smirk on his face when he remembered something. "What do you want?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted to confirm if it really was you, Hanazono-kun. But, would you like to join to eat lunch with us?"

"Like I said before, I'd like to eat alone today." Nashi said with an irritable tone.

"Before?" Asked Rikuo while raising one of his eyebrows.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry but I want to eat alone." He said while walking away.

As Rikuo watched him walk away, he thought to himself 'He's pretty mysterious. Almost like the complete opposite of his twin sister who's really cheerful, I think.' As he was walking back to the others, he bumped into someone.

"OW!" they said in the same time. When Rikuo looked up he was shocked when he saw Yuri. "Ah! I'm really sorry, Hanazono-san."

"No, it's okay I wasn't looking at all. Um, you are… Nura Rikuo. Am I right?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Huh? Ah I-I h-heard from I-Ienaga. Hahaha." She laughed nervously. Rikuo just looked at her confused. "A-anyway, did you see my brother?"

"Huh? Didn't you bump into each other at the door?"

"No…why?"

"I'm pretty sure that he was going back to the classroom."

"AH!" she said as if she just remembered something. "Alright. Thank you Nura-kun."

"Aahh, sure?" he said confused at the sudden chain of events.

"Ne, Hanazono-san, would you like to eat lunch with us?" Shima asked, hoping that the cute girl would say yes.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I need to find my brother. Bye!"

When Yuri was on the other side of the door, she said to herself "Nura Rikuo and Keikain Yura, huh? How interesting." while a playful smirk formed on her lips and went off to find her brother.

xxXXoXXxx

**A/N: **Finally finished the fifth chapter! I don't if it's good since I just keep on putting scenes surrounding the twins, I'm really sorry about that (-_-"). Were you surprised when you found that there were two transferees? heehee. I hope you were. Anyways, thanks for the reviews from the previous chapters and please tell me your reviews on this one!

**Dictionary:**

Sensei-teacher


End file.
